Love
by x3SiDEKiCKSx3
Summary: OneShot. Troy's a rockstar, Gabriella's Underage.


Okay, this is a OneShot for Gabriella and Troy, it was originally a pathetic fantasy between me and a guitarist in a favorite band, but I decided that it was so good that I would tweak it a little for the pairing. Review me about what you think and any questions! Okay, I needed them to be a big age difference, so technically they would have never gone to high school together, but whatever. Enjoy! This story is really different than the movie or any of my other stories, let me know if you like it! Oh also, you're gonna have a hard time imagining Troy unless you click the link in my profile.

--

We lay there facing the ceiling, naked, next to each other. Nothing had happened. Troy didn't know if he wanted anything to happen, she was a minor, he wasn't. Gabriella wanted him to hold her in his arms… Troy struggled with the fact that he had already taken it too far. She was fifteen, he was twenty-one.

"Why won't you just…" she stopped,

"I can't, it's not right" he said.

"Oh and like sitting here next to me with nothing on isn't?"

"I haven't touched you"

"I want you too".

He loved her. She had been a fan, for some reason they clicked, and he loved her. She had always loved him, his long dark hair and high-lights, his big blue eyes, she hadn't knew him until now, but she knew she could love him.

"Please, you can't just tease me like this" she said, she had never asserted herself and she definitely wasn't going to now.  
"It's not right"   
"Then leave"  
"I can't"  
"Why?"  
"I like you"  
"Then hold me"  
"I can't"  
"Why?"   
"It's not right"  
"You said that already"  
"I want to"  
"Then do so"  
"I just can't, okay?"  
"You don't have to call me or anything, it can be a one night stand… you can leave for a concert and just leave me here, I just want you to hold me"  
"I wouldn't do that to you"  
"You're doing it already"

He turned to his side and looked into her eyes when she did the same. His hand lightly stroked the skin above her waist, and he held her there.

"Thank you"  
"Your welcome"

She inched closer, filling the gap between them, resting her hands on his chest. Lightly touching his abs, then back up to his shoulders. Her toes tensed as she rubbed her legs up against his. They finally fit together perfectly as he kissed her on the lips.

"You're going to have me arrested"

He shifted his waist so that his length was pushing between her thighs instead of at her abdomen; this put pressure on the crevice between her legs, and it was more comfortable for the both of them. She arched her back towards him as she kissed him deeply. His ideas had changed, he knew he wanted this, wanted her. He moved his hands to her face, lightly cupping her in his hands. They looked at each other intensely.

"Is this what you want?" He said, bucking his hips upward and applying more pressure on her, she bit her lip to hold in the pleasure; he wanted to laugh, tell her that she was cute. He didn't. She began to satisfy herself and moved her waist around him, purposely pushing up against him. He grinned; she had her eyes closed, concentrating. He pushed the hair out of her face. He knew how wrong it was. She connected her lips with his, and then it was over quick. Her bedroom door opened.

"Honey, I'm home early from work, what do you want for di-" his face turned purple as they both shot up from the bed, Gabriella clutching the sheet to her chest, Troy trying to stay strong.

"What the goddamned hell is going on here?" Troy thought that sounded hilarious but he didn't laugh. Her father squinted at Troy,  
"Aren't you…" his gaze shifted to the poster on the wall, "You get out of that bed right now you child molester!" Troy knew that the father needed to work on his, comebacks and orders… but he didn't say anything. Troy threw on his underwear and jumped out of the bed,  
"But daddy!" Gabriella said, he held up a hand,  
"What are you, thirty? And you're fucking my little girl, what kind of a sick fuck are you?"  
"I'm actually 21" I mumbled,  
"Great, I'm guessing you gave her beer too then"  
"No sir, I didn't"   
"Well yer lucky then, cause I'ma gonna let you go. Just leave, and promise you'll never come back" Troy looked at him quizzically.  
"NOW!" he screamed and Troy scooped up his clothes and got one last look at his one true love, who he'd never see again.

--

Okay, that turned out really bad compared to how I originally envisioned it , just tell me what you think!


End file.
